Chicos
by Toylad
Summary: -Lo que faltaba, ya están más idiotas de lo normal –habló la azabache, negando con la cabeza. Los chicos suspiraron y de la nada se desmayaron, dejando perplejas a sus novias. -Chicos…


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí Toylad, reportándose con una extraña historia que no tiene la más mínima idea de dónde carajos la sacó. Para ser honesta, no estoy segura si se puede considerar como un Drabble, pero digamos que lo es.

**Palabras del "Drabble":**565

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

-¡Apresúrense, lerdas! –gritó Butch a su novia y a sus respectivas amigas, las cuales apenas se estaban bajando del auto de su hermano mayor.

-¡Esperen, estamos sacando nuestras cosas!

-Puff. Chicas –murmuraron el trío de hermanos.

Y es que, después de bastantes peleas, gritos y muchas cosas más por las que tuvieron que pasar, los hermanos Him y sus respectivas novias, se hallaban en la playa.

Era un lindo día, el sol brillaba y era bastante caluroso. Un día perfecto para la playa. Y lo mejor de todo, es que por fin no tenían más clases… hasta que entraran en la universidad, claro.

-¡Ten paz, desesperado! –le gritó Kaoru, cuando por fin había bajado del auto.

-Chicos, tenemos que cambiarnos –habló Miyako. El trío de hermanos arquearon una ceja y las miraron bien.

-¿Qué? Pero si se ven lindas así –habló Brick. El de ojos verdes lo fulminó con la mirada, al escuchar que había llamado "linda" a su novia. Sí, la palabra _celoso _le queda corta.

Las chicas, traían unas blusas de tirantes –de sus respectivos colores favoritos–, shorts negros y sandalias negras.

-¡No, hay que ponernos los trajes de baño! –exclamó Momoko, y luego hizo un ademán con la mano a sus amigas, indicándoles que la siguieran.

-Chicas…

Los Rowdy's suspiraron y se dirigieron a la playa. Una vez ahí, acomodaron unas sillas, sombrillas e inclusive pusieron tres mini-congeladores.

-Oigan, ¿Nosotros no nos vamos a cambiar? –preguntó Boomer inocentemente.

-Por favor, Boomer. Solo tenemos que quitarnos la camisa –dijo el mayor del trío recostándose en una silla.

-Y más tarde lo podremos hacer. Ahora, ¡A disfrutar! –continuó el del medio sirviéndose una bebida. El menor se limitó a suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no, ahora? –preguntó.

-Porque es mejor darle la sorpresa a las chicas hasta el final –el azabache sonrió arrogantemente. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

Por fin, después de un rato, las chicas aparecieron por detrás de sus novios, en trajes de baño, dispuestas a asustarlos.

-Sabemos que están ahí –dijo el de ojos rojos quitándose sus lentes. El trío de chicas suspiraron con resignación.

-Como sea…

Pero al dirigir la mirada a sus respectivas novias, cuál fue la sorpresa de los chicos, cuando observaron los espectaculares cuerpos de éstas en sus trajes de baño.

Momoko, utilizaba uno fucsia de dos piezas. La parte de arriba era strapless y con volados, y en la parte de abajo, había un pequeño corazón rosado en la parte derecha. Su cabello lo tenía como siempre, recogido por su lazo.

Miyako, utilizaba un trikini con flecos de color turquesa. En la parte de atrás, venían estampadas unas burbujas celestes. Se había hecho un par de moños.

Kaoru, utilizaba un bikini con un short, con la parte de arriba verde –y con una estrella negra en el medio– y el short negro. No se molestó en arreglarse el cabello.

-Ey, ¿Vamos a nadar? –preguntaron las chicas al unísono, pero no recibieron respuesta, ya que sus novios estaban idiotizados, viéndolas y con la nariz sangrando.

-Lo que faltaba, ya están más idiotas de lo normal –habló la azabache, negando con la cabeza. Los chicos suspiraron y de la nada se desmayaron, dejando perplejas a sus novias.

-Chicos… –dijeron encogiéndose de hombros, para entonces salir corriendo, directo al mar. Y sí, sin importarles lo más mínimo sus... _un __poco__ pervertidos novios._

* * *

**Nota de autora #2:**I know, I know. Los hice ver como unos completos pervertidos... Cof, cof, muy lindos pervertidos, cof, cof. Y repito, no me echen la culpa de las ¿Extrañas ideas de mi mente? Ustedes entienden... o eso espero...


End file.
